


Eighteenth

by Mariessa



Category: Loveless
Genre: 2000s, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Cat/Human Hybrids, Graduation, High School, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oh My God, Older Man/Younger Man, Past Child Abuse, To Be Edited, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariessa/pseuds/Mariessa
Summary: An unedited/incomplete Loveless fanfiction. Ritsuka is turning eighteen years old and Soubi thinks it's time to celebrate.
Relationships: Agatsuma Soubi/Aoyagi Ritsuka





	Eighteenth

_Covered in strawberry flavored sprinkles and cream cheese frosting, the dessert sat daintily in the middle of the coffee table. Each and every layer had intricate frosting made designs in the shape of little puffs and roses that had caught the eye of anyone near. If you were to grab a knife and cut into its middle you would be met with vibrant, rose red filling. This filling was made of whipped cream and cake frosting that was mouse. Overall, the small circular cake was appealing to the teenager and he couldn't help but smile when seeing it._

_"I know you don't like cake much, but I decided we'd enjoy a little treat to celebrate your graduation." The older man said cutting a slice for his younger partner to taste. Like butter, the knife went through the cake, carving out a tiny sliver just in case the teen disliked the sample. "Strawberry shortcake with a whipped cream filling and strawberry flavored cream cheese frosting is your favorite right?"_

_The teenager grinned at the comment, already having taken off his outside shoes and put away his school bag in order to enter the house's living room. It was roomy with every space used to contain a bookshelf or some sort of drawing utensil such as a canvas. Soubi was only in grad school, but Ritsuka felt as if the man was lounging around half the time with how much time they spent together. He also wondered if it was a couple thing, but then again he and Soubi had never been much of a normal couple in the first place. So that shouldn't matter._

_He smiled and took the plate from his partner's grasp, thanking him with a silent glimmer of happiness. Everyday it felt Ritsuka was spending all his time at school or with Soubi. There wasn't really any time for alone time due to their clashing schedules and the looming threat that was adulthood over his head. It felt like just yesterday he was twelve years old, eagerly at home awaiting his brother to come back. Now he was free from that burden but placed into a world of normalcy he had never been allowed to experience before._

_And that had been achieved by falling for an older man. It wasn't instant like true love or soulmates. Their love crept up on him like a parasite at first that blossomed into an evolution. When they had first encountered one another it hadn't been the best circumstances or for the right reasons. Morals had gone out the window along with the idea of personal space and most social cues. Suddenly, a college student had sworn his life, his being, his everything into protecting and loving his mortal soul. At only a preteen and it had been so much to handle._

_Was Soubi's love really his at the time? He wasn't too sure, they never spoke about it much anymore. Their past wasn't a kind one from the way they saw it and even worse in the eyes of those against them. Strangers saw Soubi as a predator who went after quote on quote easy prey and feasted once he earned the teen's trust. Ritsuka saw it differently than them and Soubi saw it differently than Ritsuka. They both had different ways of coping with what had happened and it was hard for them to acknowledge anything other than the fact that their bond was more than being boyfriends or husbands or even life partners._

_Ritsuka smiled, taking the slice and instantly being engulfed with the sweet smell of sugar mixed with strawberry. "It smells delicious. How long did it even take you to make this?"_

_The older man shrugged, looking as if the question was ridiculous. The used twinkle in his eyes made the younger inwardly shiver with glee. It was almost as if he was being swept off of his feet by just his aura. It was incredibly powerful with the peak if handsome but androgynous beauty being inflicted confront of his vision._ _ Long, but delicate hands grabbed his own as he had started to lift the plate up and soon he could see the peficared nails of his lover. By now he had begun to blush a faint pink reminiscent of that of a cherry.  _


End file.
